1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool adaptor that has a swayable mode and a fixation mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional universal tool adaptor can be used to mechanically connect two objects with two different axial directions. Generally, a conventional universal tool adaptor has a first part universally swayable about a second part thereof.